The embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for assisting a user in a musical instrument performance by use of assist sounds.
Existing electronic musical instruments execute an automatic performance on the basis of performance data. For instance, an electronic musical instrument may automatically play or perform performance-assisting guide sounds at small volume. Further, an electronic musical instrument may generate rhythm sounds at a timing when a keyboard is to be operated. With each of these electronic musical instruments, a human player can practice a music performance by operating the keyboard to generate sounds, while causing the electronic musical instrument to execute an automatic performance. Because an assist sound, such as a guide sound or a rhythm sound, is generated at each timing when the keyboard is to be operated, the human player can easily grasp the music piece.